


Guidelines of a Not-Quite-Romance

by stillskies



Series: 1 Sentences [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences on Ko Yeong-ha's and Yashiro Kiyoharu's relationship (if you can call it that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidelines of a Not-Quite-Romance

**Motion:** Ko ignores him whenever they see each other at international tournaments, and Kiyoharu always proclaims loudly that the Korean bastard thinks he’s too good for everyone in the room; everyone knows, however, that they’re just going through the motions, and, after the games conclude for the day, Kiyoharu will end up in Ko’s room, pressed against the bed.

 **Cool:** Yashiro’s skin always seemed cool, as though he couldn’t generate warmth on his own; it was fine, though - Yeong-Ha’s body was warm enough for the both of them.

 **Young:** They wondered whether or not his desire to play Go - to become a professional - was just a phase; after all, he was far too young to make the decision of what he wanted to do with his life.

 **Last:** Kiyoharu places the stone on the board and grins triumphantly while Ko stares intently at the game; a moment later, Ko narrows his eyes approvingly and resigns, and Kiyoharu finally gets the last laugh.

 **Wrong:** They both know it’s wrong, whatever it is that they’ve begun, but they can’t seem to stop.

 **Gentle:** It is only when Yashiro is asleep beside him, passed out and snoring lightly, that Yeong-Ha gently runs his fingers through the younger man’s surprisingly soft hair.

 **One:** It is one step, just one, but it is one that Kiyoharu cannot seem to take.

 **Thousand:** Gestures between them are meaningless - there have been a thousand kisses, countless more caresses; it is words that matter, words they crave, yet they never speak.

 **King:** If the new generation of the Go world were royalty, Touya Akira and Ko Yeong-Ha would be kings, clashing on the board in a solitary battle while the rest of the world looked on.

 **Learn:** Yashiro pushes him onto the bed and pulls off his pants before saying, “I’ll show you who needs to _learn_ technique, you girly bastard.”

 **Blur:** The beginning of their relationship is a blur of heat, wet kisses and stolen gropes in the hallway between the soda and coffee machines.

 **Wait:** Kiyoharu has two calendars: one for assignments and his game schedule, and one that stays hidden under his bed, counting down days.

 **Change:** Yeong-Ha wonders when their relationship became just that - a relationship; he thinks it might have been the first time he heard Yashiro say ’Yeong-Ha.’ 

**Command:** “On your knees,” Kiyoharu says in heavily accented Korean, “please now.”

 **Hold:** It annoys him that Yashiro still begs for scraps of approval from parents who do not deserve him; yet, Yashiro continues to try, and all Yeong-Ha can do is hold him when it becomes to much.

 **Need:** Kiyoharu doesn’t love Ko; he _needs_ him, almost as much as he needs air and Go.

 **Vision:** It amazes Yeong-Ha that a few words spoken in a fit of passion have enough power to change the way he views their encounters; now, he sees **Yashiro** and not a convenient body.

 **Attention:** Shindou is talking to him, yammering on about ramen and video games and Touya - always Touya - but Kiyoharu’s attention is drawn to the other side of the room, where Ko is laughing at something Ogata-sensei has said.

 **Soul:** Yeong-Ha has never bought into the frilly, romantic ideas of relationships; it is attraction and Yashiro’s Go that brings them together, not inane reasons like destiny and soul mates.

 **Picture:** “Get over here, chibi,” he says evenly, “there is no point in taking a match picture if only one player is in it.”

 **Fool:** Akira thinks that they are fools; everyone that has dealt with them can see it, yet, they continue to dance around each other and pretend nothing is there.

 **Mad:** “Fuck you,” Kiyoharu whispers angrily, “why don’t you go run back to Ogata-sensei and screw him.”

 **Child:** It doesn’t matter how old Yashiro gets, his eating habits remain that of a five year old.

 **Now:** There are times that Kiyoharu wants to scream that he is an adult, that he can make his own decisions, that he is fine and doesn’t need their approval, but even now, he craves the acceptance of the only people that have ever really mattered.

 **Shadow:** Yeong-Ha had never expected for Yashiro to shine; he had always stood in the shadow of Touya Akira and Shindou Hikaru.

 **Goodbye:** He returns home to find a note waiting for him: ‘This isn’t goodbye, chibi.’

 **Hide:** Kiyoharu wants to disappear, to hide and never be found; Ko stands beside him, arm around his waist, smiling innocently at the cameras.

 **Fortune:** He presents Yashiro with a silver ring on his birthday, and Yeong-Ha watches as his face lights up as though Yeong-Ha had given him the world.

 **Safe:** He will never admit it, but whenever he is sleeping next to Ko, he feels safer than he has in a very long time; it makes him wonder whether or not it means something.

 **Ghost:** They are eating in between games when Shindou asks him, “Do you believe in ghosts?”

 **Book:** Kiyoharu rolls his eyes as Ko tells him that some Korean author is writing a book about him.

 **Eye:** Yeong-Ha burns every copy of **X/1999** and **Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle** he can find the day Yashiro asks if they can role play a few of the scenes in bed.

 **Never:** They never talk about what is between them; it is the only rule they have.

 **Sing:** Kiyoharu likes to sing in the shower; Yeong-Ha likes to listen.

 **Sudden:** Yashiro turns around suddenly, flings his arms around Yeong-Ha’s neck, and kisses him in the middle of tournament.

 **Stop:** They are in the bathroom, hands tearing at clothes when Touya Kouyo walks in; Kiyoharu pushes away from Ko quickly, and Touya-sensei raises an eyebrow and says, “I’ve seen worse.” 

**Time:** Kiyoharu looks at the goban and is comforted that when he is gone, his Go will remain.

 **Wash:** He is washing Yashiro’s back for him when he snakes his hand around and proceeds to ‘wash’ something else; Yashiro hasn’t taken a shower with him since.

 **Torn:** He is standing between them, silently being asked to make a choice, and he finds that he cannot.

 **History:** Yeong-Ha looks over Yashiro’s shoulder at the textbook the younger player is reading and nonchalantly offers to help - history is one of his best subjects.

 **Power:** There is power in the lay of the stones; one move can be the deciding factor of an entire game.

 **Bother:** For some reason he cannot fathom, it bothers him when Yashiro announces that his parents have set up a marriage interview for him.

 **God:** They forge their destinies with their own hands; they are not the pawns of some indifferent god.

 **Wall:** Kiyoharu is straddling Ko, moving up and down slowly, when someone bangs on the wall and he hears Shindou shout, “Keep it down in there!”

 **Naked:** When they are together, they sleep without clothes; Yashiro likes the skin-to-skin contact, and Yeong-Ha doesn’t see the point in putting on clothes after having taken them off in the first place.

 **Drive:** Kiyoharu wonders what Ko eats - no normal person would be ready to have more sex after the marathon they’d just had.

 **Harm:** Yashiro’s parents, in Yeong-Ha’s opinion, have done more harm than good in their attempt to make sure their son is ‘happy.’

 **Precious:** He finds one of his ties in drawer of Ko’s bedside table, folded and placed carefully next to necklace he had gotten Ko for his birthday.

 **Hunger:** “You need to eat something,” Yeong-Ha says, and when Yashiro grins and makes his way down Yeong-Ha’s body, he rolls his eyes and says, “and I’m not an option.”

 **Believe:** The men at the Kansai Ki-in have high hopes for him, but Ko is the first person to actually **believe** in him; he doesn’t tell Ko this, though, since he’s sure Ko already knows.


End file.
